Slamming and Screaming
by Madam Wigglesworth
Summary: One is what Lance loves to do to Allura. The other is what Lance loves to hear from Allura. Both go together very well.


He could feel it coming.

His face buried in her neck meant her mouth was next to his ear. He could hear her panting, her gasps for breath, her struggle to stay coherent in the middle of pleasure. He felt her hands slip across his back, dripping with sweat at his repeated thrusting, but it only spurred him on. The greatest benefit to being as fit as he was - besides his training as a soldier helping save his life on more than one occasion - was for moments like these, where he felt he could thrust as hard as she wanted as often as he wanted, and _knew_ he could. He changed his pace slightly, adjusting his angle, and gave one, vicious thrust. His lower abs burned. Seeing her face light up made it easy to ignore.

"Oh!" she gasped, clutching him tightly with her legs. He reached forward and clutched the top of the bed for leverage, thrusting again with the same intensity. The slower pace but harsher thrusts made her groan in anticipation, and she did her best to meet his thrusts when she felt they were coming. That made the game all the more interesting; he waited patiently with a grin while she trembled beneath him, holding his arms tightly.

"Y'like that?" he said, knowing full well she did, but wanting to hear her say it anyway.  
"Please…" She gasped again at another thrust. "Please don't stop."

He waited a moment before thrusting again, entranced by the flush of her cheeks, the sweat dampening her hair, and the passion-coated blue of her eyes. Her nails bit into his skin. It only encouraged him.

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop, baby," he growled lowly, leaning down to catch a nipple in his mouth and suckling lightly. The barely-there touch of his tongue combined with the harsh movement of his hips drove her crazy. She writhed against him, arching her back and trying to meet his hips at the same time. For every thrust she missed she tried to bury him deeper in her, holding him in place and tightening around him. He felt like he was going to explode. He knew she was very close. "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop. Then I'm gonna keep going to make you scream. And I'm not gonna stop until I can't do it anymore." He accentuated his words with one sharp thrust after another, feeling a second wind taking over. He lifted his head and looked at her, her open mouth too tantalizing to resist. He kissed her deeply, groaning through it, knowing she loved to hear him as into it as she was. Her gasp broke the kiss, followed by a long moan.

He lay atop her fully and thrust quickly, bringing his mouth to her ear. He could tell she was holding back; she was trembling badly, but tightening around him moment by moment. He felt her body move beneath him, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, sweating as much as he was…

_Fuck._

"C'mon, baby," he whispered lightly, trying not to pant directly in her ear. "Ohh, you're right there. You're gonna scream, aren't you? Fuck, I love it when you scream. You start screaming and I'm gonna fuck you more and more." She began to move wildly, clutching the hair at the back of his neck and his shoulders. "That's it Allura." He moaned with her. "Oh God, Allura…!"

She never admitted it to him - she never had to. Talking to her while she reached orgasm was a tremendous turn on, and it worked successfully here. He continued to talk to her, reveling in the scream she released as she tried to clutch him to her. Her legs tightened, nails digging into his shoulder…

He didn't stop moving. He helped her ride out her orgasm and extended it, staring intently at her face as he altered his angle just a bit. She panted beneath him, but held on for dear life. "Lance…"

"I've gotcha. I'm not stopping."

"I can't…"

"Fuck yeah, you can." He smiled, brushing his nose against hers. Sweat dripped from the tip and ran to her cheek, but he was certain she didn't notice. "I'm not tired yet."

The sound she made was a mix between anticipation and astonishment. It came out on a laugh. "I don't know how you do it."

"Endurance training," he whispered seductively, reaching between them to slip his fingers between her curls. She shuddered and gasped immediately. He moved his hips again. "Plus I really…" he leaned down and nuzzled the curve of her jaw. "... _really_ love to make you scream."

She needed to do little this time. He matched the rhythm of his hips with his fingers, drawing it from her, speaking to her again when her moan grew into the cry he was so desperate to hear. He lost it then, grabbing her and slamming her into the bed with the force of his thrusts, his own climax dizzying from the effort it had taken to hold it back. The bed creaked loudly beneath them and rocked against the wall. Her cry grew hoarse until it was a drawn out moan. He'd go as long as she could make a noise, for as long as she held him tightly, desperate for more, because he loved to give her more and her screams where the fuel he needed…

He collapsed, spent, whispering her name in her ear as she gathered him close. His back and stomach burned with fatigue. The sheets beneath them were dampened with their sweat.

_Fucking heaven._

The hand at the back of his neck, once digging into the skin, now gently caressed it. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then looked at her. Allura's face was bright red, hair messily strewn about the pillow, with a glowing smile saved only for him in these most intimate of moments. Her hand moved to his face, brushing away the sweaty hair from his forehead. "Lance," she whispered, almost reverently.

He grinned and kissed her palm. "Told you I'd make you scream."

She chuckled. "I didn't doubt you for a second."

The way her voice deepened after sex was the hottest thing… he began to gingerly pull out, but stopped when she made a small noise. His aggressive lovemaking, enjoyable in the moment, left her tender and sore. His kiss was apologetic as he pulled out completely, and he trailed his lips across her face and to her neck as he settled beside her. The lights were still dimly lit in the room, but he was too exhausted - and completely satisfied - to care.

"You comfy?" he whispered.

She answered, but the words were quiet and mumbled. He grinned, cuddling closer, mindful of places that might be overly sensitive, and joined her in sleep shortly thereafter.


End file.
